Diosas, demonios y un desalmado
by Zero Asakura
Summary: Universo Alterno Crossover es universo alterno a la serie de fics neon genesis goddess de slayer6... cap 3 editado! rating puede subir
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion, Girlfriend of Steel ,OH My Goddess y Full metal Alchemist no me pertenecen; les pertenecen a sus autores y no estoy ganando ningún dinero con esto, así que no me demanden!

Sólo me pertenecenlos OC Mark, Kurai y Katrina y el fic este.

Sayoko Morisato, Mana Kirishima y Neon Genesis Goddess, le pertenecen a Slayer6, y esta siendo usado con su autorización.

Les aviso: Este es mi primer fic en este género...(Este tipo de crossover/crossfic en particular me refiero)

Para referencias, lean la serie de fics Neon Genesis Goddess y los fics que son su séquela de Slayer6.

Por cierto esto aun esta sin editar bien, cuando el capitulo diga "editado por Kidlybeth" significara que mi editora lo habra editado

Ah... antes que nada, esto se vuelve luego crossover con la historia de Richochet "Psychologically imported"

-- Diosas, Demonios y un hombre desalmado--

POV Tercera persona

Tokyo-3

2015

1 mes después del ataque del 12o Angel y el rescate de la unidad-01 y el piloto...

En el geofrente en las instalaciones de NERV ve a un hombre mirando por una de las ventanas, entonces se da vuelta y le pregunta a otro que esta detrás de un escritorio quién tenía su cabeza sostenida por sus manos como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Porque necesitamos otro, no son 4 suficientes?- cuestionó el Sub-Comandante Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

La cara del hombre estaba oscurecida parcialmente por sus manos...Sólo sus anteojos salían de entre sus manos.

- Me pareció necesario para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de vencer a los Ángeles -, respondió el Comandante Gendo Ikari.

-Tú quieres decir... Para prevenir la posibilidad de perderla ¿No?.-

-¿Qué dijo el comité?-

-¿Qué me importa el comité? Ellos sólo son viejos hombres que temen su muerte. Tener 5 Evangelion aquí únicamente sirve para permitirles dormir en la noche.-

- El comité podría no verlo de ese modo. De todas formas... Usted se da cuenta de que tan solo tenemos 4 pilotos. ¿Dónde espera encontrar el quinto¿Usted pretende hacer a otro de los compañeros de clase de su hijo un piloto?-

- No. A simple vista, las sesiones de entrenamiento del cuarto piloto lo muestran como un mediocre a lo mejor. Yo creo que ellos han demostrado lo mejor que tienen para ofrecer. Una fue elegida de Tokyo-2-

-¿Entonces por qué mantener el Cuarto aquí?.-

- Él aún tiene un uso.-

POV Mark

(Se ve a un hombre de mas o menos 1,75 m. Tiene unos anteojos medio oscuros, pelo negro corto, que viste con ropa del mismo color. Está en un edificio abandonado trabajando en una computadora con un sistema avanzado y mantiene los archivos de los pilotos de los Evangelion abiertos, descargando su información)

_Aún no comprendo bien como me metí en esto_ pienso mientras me pongo a recordar...

Estaba en el hospital. Tenía la mano de ella en mis manos mientras se oía permanentemente el ruido constante de las maquinas conectadas a ella. Miro su rostro; aquel rostro que había sido tan radiante alguna vez... Ahora inexpresivo... _¡Maldición! Estoy llorando._

_¡No puedo seguir así! Aquí... No creo que le vaya a hacer muy bien mi desesperación_

_Por mas que esté en coma puede sentir las cosas; lo sé por mi experiencia anterior._

Me voy por los pasillos del hospital. Siento más de ese olor típico en esos lugares y estornudo. Al ir saliendo del hospital, alguien me llama la atención. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises me miraba a los ojos; se acerca caminando hacia mí, y dice - Conozco una persona que soluciona problemas - al mismo tiempo que siento las dudas y confusión de esto, siento como si un deseo muy profundo dentro de mí estuviera siendo liberado. Ella se va caminando por la calle y yo me dirijo hacia la dirección que había escrita en el papel que ella me dio.

Un rato después de haber caminado como media ciudad,

Unas horas después, en una habitación medio oculta en la casa...

Una joven mujer saco un altar que estaba escondido y ella procedió a llamar a los elementos para purificar el altar

...Se escucha el sonido de una tormenta. Por un instante... Cuando el brillo del relámpago me deslumbra en la habitación, veo a la chica de pelo castaño-rojizo, ahí, durante unos instantes. Empiezo A dudar sobre lo que hago y continuo con la parte que se supone me correspondía a mi... - A la cuenta de tres, Kurai se recupera...- - A la cuenta de 2 pago el precio para ella-... - A la cuenta de 1 el ritual se completa...-

Se oye un relámpago y ahí esta la chica de pelo castaño-rojizo, con marcas en su cara, frente a mí...

- Bueno... ¿en serio estas dispuesto a pagar el precio? Bueno entonces pagaras ese precio... Yo, Mana Kirishima, demonio de segunda clase, puedo hacerlo y rápido... Además la diosa te esta ayudando ya con tu pedido, lastima que hayas elegido la forma fácil y rápida de solucionar las cosas... Ahora es hora del intercambio equivalente que corresponde. - Veo que sonríe con una sonrisa que inspira temor y respeto. Pense que no había nada que perder; _sería un intercambio equivalente... Que equivocado estaba_

_cuando en aquel momento cuando hice aquello sin saber bien qué hacia y fui a parar a ese lugar... Yo que no me hubiera imaginado un lugar como esa puerta_

POV tercera persona

(Se ve un tren vacío, salvo por una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, con marcas en su frente, marcadas como un diamante. Las marcas en sus mejillas son triangulos; en sus manos, un álbum de fotos pre segundo impacto... La foto, muestra una pareja joven, carreras de motocicletas y un templo. Mientras ella mira las fotos, una lágrima cae por su cara) _los extraño... Papá... Mamá _penso ella

Ahora Mark esta recordando algo mas

Se ve a Mark junto a Mana en un lugar bastante oscuro, detrás de una gran puerta. A Mark, le pusieron un brazalete en su muñeca para asegurarse que no pueda hacer nada para escapar de Mana, quien ahora tenia la custodia de su alma hasta que hubiera pagado todo... Se ve también a una gata... Que habla

- Bueno. Ahora lograste tu promoción a primera clase. Te felicito... Aunque ahora deberás hacer otro trabajo-

Mark mira molesto y pregunta -¿ Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?-... _¿Por qué estoy hablando con un gato?_

- Porque tú conoces cosas del lugar donde deberán trabajar y tú tendrás que obedecerle a ella mientras tenga tu custodia. -

Mark bufa molesto

Mark se levanta y se va hacia la escuela de Tokyo-3 y piensa _Conozco esto pero aún no he logrado familiarizarme_

Se lo ve entrar en una casa de dos pisos y sale acompañado por Mana

Mana le pregunta -¿Y crees que vayas a poder ayudarme?-

Él contesta con un simple y escueto - No lo sé -

Mana continua - Si quieres volver a esa puerta no tengo problema, pero sería un desperdicio -

Él acepta aún inseguro y pone una condición - Esta bien pero... Quiero que no entres a la escuela hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuando haya decidido como ayudaré. -

- Me parece bien - Fue la respuesta de Mana. Ambos desaparecieron en una llamarada.

En la estación de trenes de Tokyo-3 al mismo tiempo

Misato estaba en la plataforma de la estación de trenes mirando su reloj.

_La ciudad más avanzada en Japón... y los trenes siguen llagando tarde... Ritsuko debe estar haciendo mantenimiento en la Magi._ Misato abrió el archivo que tenía y comenzó a leerlo.

Nombre: Sayoko Morisato

Edad: 14

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de abril del 2001

Misato, continuó leyendo las estadísticas, no obstante, se sorprendió por algo... A pesar de que Sayoko vivió en Tokyo-02, ella no fue a la escuela allí. De acuerdo al archivo, Sayoko fue educada en su casa por una Tía. _¿Una Tía?_ Pasó a través de las hojas buscando la información de su familia.

Encargado: Skuld Wishbringer

Edad: 29

_¿Wishbringer¿Qué clase de apellido es ese¿Y qué le paso a sus padres?_

... La joven sigue leyendo...

Padres: Keiichi y Belldandy Morisato. Ambos murieron en un accidente de avión, el cual cayó cerca de Tokyo-3, en el 2004.

_¿Cayó cerca de aquí? Tengo que revisar eso._

Misato, recién había llegado a esta información cuando... Se oyó el ruido del tren...

_Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta después. OK ¡Comienza la función!..._

Ella miró como el tren se acercaba y se detenía en la plataforma; las puertas se abrieron... Revelando a Sayoko Morisato. Ella dio un paso al frente llevando una gran maleta detrás de ella. Sayoko miró alrededor antes de darse vuelta hacia Misato. -¿Mayor Katsuragi?- La chica pregunto tranquilamente.

Misato sonrío y dio un paso al frente.

- Si, Yo soy la Mayor Katsuragi, pero por favor, llámame Misato-

-OK. May….er... .Misato. - - Yo soy Sayoko, Misato... Digo... errr... la quinta elegida, creo.- Dijo. _Eso estuvo cerca._

- Ven. El auto está por aquí.- - Tú estarás conmigo y con dos de los otros pilotos... ¿Está bien?-. -¿Está bien?- _¿Dio... ¿Me pregunto que iba a decir?_

- Está bien-

El camino al departamento fue tranquilo... Mayormente porque Sayoko, estaba intentando desesperadamente mantener su estomago en su lugar mientras Misato conducía.

En el mundo "real". En el mismo hospital de la vez anterior, se observa a Mark en la sala de terapia intensiva, conectado a unas maquinas, donde pueden oírse hasta sus pulsaciones. Fuera de la sala, se puede distinguir una joven, no la que aparecía anteriormente, quien parecía haber estado llorando y con un muy mal aspecto. Mayormente, se encontraba preocupada por el joven que estaba en coma. En otra sala del hospital, está Kurai aún recuperándose, sin saber de lo que le ocurría a Mark. Ella, permanecía insegura y preocupada por algo, sin saber qué era esa sensación exactamente...

Bueno, si quieren comprender bien este fic tendrán que leer las series de fics de Slayer6, ya que, ahí hay varias cosas que usé como bases para escribir esto; mezcladas con ideas mias

Se los recomiendo... ¡ Léanlos! (Además, esto tendrá más sentido así.)

y probablemente esten molestos porque Belldandy y Keiichi estan muertos pero se los aseguro es por bien posterior

¡Por favor dejenme reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí la siguiente parte de esta historia, Oh my Goddess, Neon Genesis Evangelion, y las demás historias que harán aparición en este fic no me pertenecen, Mana Kirishima (algo cercano a esta versión) y Sayoko Morisato le pertenecen a Slayer6 y las estoy usando con autorizacion, si bien hay varias diferencias en esta Mana.

Otra cosa, eventyualmente este fic se hara crossfic con la historia de Richochet "Psychologically Imported"

Dando lo mejor, dedicado al viejo, y les pido dejen reviews!, se aceptan flames, si bien se prefiere la critica constructiva

En fin, ahí viene la historia

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

Acción!

* * *

Sayoko despertó temprano como siempre. Viendo que estaba oscuro aún, miró su reloj y se cambió de ropas. Silenciosamente pasó por el pasillo, llendo directamente al living y se acercó el balcón. Miró hacia el este tranquila y se dispuso a esperar, no obstante, un ruido detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Al voltear, lo primero que observó fue un pingüino.

-Ummm, Hola... Yo no creo que nos hayamos visto antes ¿o sí? Soy Sayoko Morisato. Y tú… ¿quién eres?-

Yo no se porque siquiera te molestas en hablar conmigo... tu sabes que no puedo responderte de manera que me entiendas.

Sayoko sonrió. -¿Qué te hace creer que no te entiendo?-

El pico del pingüino quedó abierto. ¿Qué¿Cómo?

Sayoko comenzó a reírse del pingüino. -Hay más sobre mi de lo que sabes. Así que… ¿quien eres?-

Mi nombre es Pen Pen. ¿Como es que me entiendes?

-Bueno...-

--  
Shinji despertó luego de la mejor noche de su vida. Por una vez, sus sueños no estuvieron llenos de pesadillas, aunque eso sí, lleno de preguntas. Así es, todo tipo de preguntas acerca de su nueva compañera.

¿_Qué es esto especial que siento cuando estoy con ella?_ pensó Shinji._Nunca me había sentido así en mi vida._

Tal y como era su hábito, se levantó rápidamente y se vistió para luego ir a preparar el desayuno. Lo primero que notó al pasar, fue que la puerta de Sayoko estaba abierta y que ella no estaba. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el living, viéndola desde allí, en el balcón mirando el sol matutino. Pen Pen estaba sentado a su lado y la observaba. Shinji no entendió por qué, pero decidió ir también. En cuanto abrió la puerta, percibió el sonido más hermoso que hubiera oído en su vida. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Sayoko estaba cantando.

(N/A: la canción que canta Belldandy al principio de AMG la Película)

Shinji estaba perdido en la canción. En cuanto la misma terminó, se atrevió a mencionar: -Eso fue hermoso.-

La voz de él hizo que Sayoko saltase. -Oh, No te oí salir.-

-Cantas de una manera extraordinaria. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? Nunca la había oído antes.-

Sayoko miró hacia suelo y permaneció callada por un rato.

-Mi tía me la enseño... ella la aprendió de mi madre. Cuando la canto... me siento más cerca de ella.-

Shinji, al darse cuenta de que había sacado un tema doloroso a relucir, lo cambió inmediatamente.

-Hey¿tienes hambre¿Quieres desayunar algo?-

-Ok... Vamos Pen Pen!-

-Wark!- Pen Pen se levantó, caminó pasando a los 2 elegidos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Shinji se confundió.

-Espera un segundo... Tú no conociste a Pen Pen anoche. ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?-

-Oh... él me dijo. Mejor apresúrate... realmente quiere su cerveza matutina.- Dicho eso, Sayoko desapareció en el departamento.

¿_Cómo es que sabe ella ESO?_

El misterio que envolvía a Sayoko tenía realmente desconcertado a Shinji.

--  
(Mundo de Mark)

En las calles de la ciudad Misaki, corría una joven morena y con cabello bien oscuro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entró en un hospital.

-Quiero ver a Mark Greenwood- dijo a la recepcionista. La misma buscó en una computadora y respondió:

-Esta en la sala de Terapia Intensiva. Sólo familiares o seres muy cercanos pueden verle-

-Esta bien, soy la novia- _tengo que ayudarlo. Una pequeña mentira… una gran ayuda._

-Esta bien, el enfermero a mi derecha le llevará adonde está él…-

--

(Mundo Evangelion)

Un DVD volando por los aires… la figura de Mana salió del DVD y lo guardó en la caja correspondiente. Cada uno de sus movimientos de forma que Mark se encuentre… fuera de foco

-¿Era necesario eso?- La miró él con una máscara de frialdad en su tez.

La castaña contestó como si él no hubiese tenido esa expresión -¿Una chica como yo no puede acaso tener una entrada atractiva¿No me veo tan bien a tus ojos?-

-Eh… no, sabes que…- Él ya se ha sonrojado. Si había estado usando una máscara, la misma ya había sido destruida completamente y era inútil volver a utilizarla.

-Eres fácil de quebrar; haces que deje de ser divertido. ¿Cuáles son las novedades?-

-Prueba de sincronización de los Evas. A la nueva piloto la probaran hoy y… es extraña. No se, no hay demasiada información sobre ella. Tiene el pasado muy limpio, suena… irreal. Pero de alguna forma debería servir. Tiene algo bastante diferente, incluso fuera de lugar- Comentó mirando a Mana profundamente mientras pensaba en algo.

-Ya. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Así podría tal vez ganarme mi Clase 0. ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar? Estoy seguro te gustará lo que te ofreceré…-

--

-

-Esta bien... La prueba de sincronización comienza ahora. Sólo siéntense y relájense.- La Dra. Ritsuko Akagi apagó el intercomunicador y miró los monitores.

--

Dentro de la cápsula 4, Sayoko estaba tratando de superar otra experiencia traumática. La primera elegida. El sentimiento que tenía al llegar no era nada comparado con la presencia de Rei Ayanami. Parecía que podía ver directamente a través de ella.

Dentro de la capsula 0, pasaban pensamientos similares por la cabeza de Rei.

¿_Quién es ella¿Qué es este sentimiento? Esto es... ¿miedo?_

--

-Senpai?-

-¿Maya?-

-El radio de sincronización de Rei está bajando lentamente-

-¿Que?- Ritsuko se dio vuelta y miró el monitor. -¡No es posible!-

Misato se acercó. -¿Qué no es posible?-  
-La sincronización de Rei está cayendo- Ritsuko usó el intercomunicador. -¿Rei?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí.-

-Está bien, por hoy has terminado… pero quiero verte en mi oficina.-

-Sí.-

Misato observó a Ritsuko. -¿Qué crees que esté mal?-

-No sé, pero lo averiguaré. Maya¿Cómo lo está haciendo la quinta elegida?-

-Ella... ¡ella está manteniéndolo al 65¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso en su primera vez?-

-¿65¡Eso no puede ser! Revisa la Magi. Debe haber un error en algún punto.-

-Magi dice que la posibilidad de error es de 0.000000000000000009-

Misato permanecía frente al monitor que mostraba a los elegidos. ¿_Quien es esta chica?_

--

Dentro de la cápsula, Sayoko estaba sentada sin tener idea de lo que pasaba fuera, teniendo el anillo en su mano.

--

-Bien, antes de que nos vayamos a casa... quiero mostrarles a los 3 algo.- dijo Misato.

Shinji habló primero -Qué es lo que quieres mostrarnos?-

-Por aquí.-

Los llevo a la jaula contenedora del número 7. Estaba oscuro adentro.

-¡Woow! Es una sala oscura... ¡Qué emocionante! Y ahora¿qué sigue Misato?- remarcó ironizando Asuka.

Con un sonido, las luces de la jaula se encendieron. Contra la pared estaba un Plateado y Rojo Eva. Se veía similar al Eva 3 pero había una diferencia: este Eva no tenía un lugar para un cable de energía.  
Shinji y Sayoko veían impresionados al Eva. Asuka estaba indiferente.

-Qué carajo es eso?-

Misato miró a Asuka, -Ese es el Eva 04. El de Sayoko.-

-¿Qué¿Ella va a usar eso¿Cómo obtendrá energía? Ni siquiera tiene un zócalo!-

Misato volteó hacia el Eva. -La Unidad 04 no necesita de un cable, pues tiene la energía de un motor S2. A diferencia de sus Evas, el Eva 04 puede alejarse indefinidamente de la base. También es el único Eva capaz de volar por sí mismo.-

-¡No importa cuántas cosas nuevas pongan en un Eva! Todo depende de que tan bien sea piloteado y yo soy la mejor piloto.- Asuka se dio vuelta y señaló a Sayoko. -¡Y no lo olvides!-

-Como podría olvidarlo.- dijo Sayoko. -Nunca dejas de decírnoslo.- Dicho eso, caminó fuera de la jaula.

-¡¡QUÉ¡Pagarás por eso!- Asuka salió corriendo tras Sayoko.

Shinji y Misato se miraron entre sí.

-Tú sabes Shinji-kun... Yo tenía mis dudas sobre traer otra piloto a casa.-

-¿De veras?-

-Pero después de esto... pienso que realmente me agrada. Vamos. Vamos a asegurarnos de que Sayoko siga viva.- Con eso, Shinji y Misato salieron de la jaula 7, siendo observados por los ojos azules del Eva inmóvil.

--

Sayoko estaba recostada en su cama sonriendo. Tomó el anillo y lo apretó en su mano con fuerza.

-Espero estar haciéndote orgullosa mamá.-

Dentro de NERV, en la oscurecida jaula 7, un par de ojos azules brillaron suavemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de tanto tiempo.... subo la version editada por Kurai Akeru de ete capitulo a ver que tal queda...

Evangelion, demas Anime, Manga, Juego, etc no me pertenecen.

Sayoko Morisato y Mana Kirishima son originalmente personajes de Slayer6 y estan siendo usadas con autorizacion.

Agradecimiento especial a Kurai Akeru por de todo y aparte a Annshail por ayudar

reviews se agradecen, flames se usaran para mantener a Mana.

en fin, adelante el fic

* * *

Mark entró a NERV usando una tarjeta de identificación color rojizo por el lector, y cruzo la entrada sin llamar la atención de ese lado... pero del lado del control de las cámaras de seguridad, Maya Ibuki solo vio algo borroso pasar por la entrada provocando que ella...

-Ya regreso, ire al lavatorio- dijo Maya

--*--

-Entonces Shinji ¿Como es ella?- Pregunto Kensuke

-¿Como es quien?-

-La nueva piloto. La de Tokyo 2-

Touji se dio vuelta y miro a Kensuke.

-¿Y como es que sabes de donde es? ¿Estuviste hackeando NERV otra vez?-

Kensuke se sentó y se sonrojo.

-Yo uh… Bueno….ya saben….Yo….-

-No te preocupes.- Dice Shinji. -No diremos a nadie, pero detente antes que te descubran… y Sayoko… ella es agradable.-

-Si,- agrega Touji. -Por lo que vi ayer, Ella es una Diosa comparada a Asuka.-

Shinji casi reacciona -Asuka no es TAN mala.-

-Claro que si- dice Kensuke, -Ella es un demonio Te digo en serio ¡UNA DEMONIO!-

Kensuke nunca vio el libro que lo golpeo. Touji y Shinji solo miraban a Kensuke, quien estaba tirado cerca del escritorio. Shinji no necesito oír nada más para saber quien tiro el libro.

-Hola Asuka.-

-Cuando tu inútil amigo despierte dile que se lave la boca!- Asuka caminó más hacia su asiento.

Shinji sacudió su cabeza, y ayudo a Touji a sentar Kensuke.

-¿Que paso?- Kensuke pregunto apenas pudo recobrarse.

-Olvidaste la regla número 2, mira antes de insultar al Demonio.- le avisa Touji.

Kensuke solo gruño mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-¿Como pude olvidar algo así?.-

Fue entonces cuando Ayanami llego, y Shinji fue el primero en verla. Ella se sentó en silencio y ya estaba mirando por la ventana como de costumbre. Shinji decidió hablarle.

Rei seguía viendo por la ventana hasta que una voz le detrás de ella la distrajo. -Rei?-

Rei se dio vuelta. -Ikari. ¿Que quieres?-

-No te pude ver después de la prueba se sincronización ¿Estas bien?-

Rei miro a Shinji antes de decirle -Estoy bien.-

Shinji se alejo. -Ok si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo-

-Lo recordare… Ikari... gracias- Rei sonrió, y como solo podía darse en ella su sonrisa fue muy rara.

Shinji sonrió también, y regreso a su asiento. Asuka vio toda la conversión desde su asiento, casi cae de su asiento cuando vio a Rei sonreír y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando noto que esta empalideció, bueno, empalideció más...  
Rei miraba el pasillo, Asuka se dio vuelta percatándose que Hikari y Sayoko se acercaban a la clase.

--

Sayoko se sintió intranquila mientras Hikari y ella se acercaban a la puerta del aula. Se dio cuenta que sintió algo similar cuando vio antes a Rei Ayanami. Al entrar a la clase, sus sospechas fueron correctas. Sayoko y Rei se miraron a los ojos...

_Me gustaria saber…. ¿Quien eres?_ piensa Sayoko mientras observa a Rei.

Rei abrió sus ojos sorprendida quedando boquiabierta, pero se recupero inmediatamente y disimulo mirando por la ventana de nuevo… pero Sayoko lo noto y quedo sorprendida.

_¿Ella puede oírme? Tengo que avisarle a mi tía sobre esto_

Hikari, mientras, dio un paso al frente.

-Todos presten atención, una nueva estudiante se unirá a nosotros. Háganla sentirse bienvenida-  
Hikari se acerco a Sayoko.

-Hola, soy Sayoko Morisato, espero llevarme bien con todos- hizo una ligera reverencia.

Hikari señalo el asiento que le correspondía a Sayoko, justo al lado de Asuka.

Sayoko se sentó, y le dirigió a Asuka una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los inútiles Asuka sonrió. Sayoko encendió su laptop y comenzó la clase y... resulto ser la experiencia más aburrida de su vida.

_Ni Peorth habla tanto_. piensa Sayoko. _Asuka estaba en lo cierto, Todo de lo que el habla era el Segundo Impacto. Hmm, podría ser un buen momento para comunicarme con ..._

Sayoko tomo un diskette y lo introduce en la laptop, cargo el archivo y empezó a escribir comandos. Asuka en su aburrimiento vio lo que hacia Sayoko y se sorprendió por la velocidad de tipeo de ella.

_Escribe más rápido que la Doctora Akagi_. Asuka pensó. Asuka trato de leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla pero nunca vio letras como estas antes, y para colmo se movían por la pantalla muy rápido.

Sayoko, luego de tipear por 2 minutos largos, llego a su destino.

Sistema Yggdrasil – Servidor Primario  
Introduzca Nombre de Usuario y Contraseña

Sayoko los introdujo.

: Sayoko Diosa 2a Clase Limitada

Identidad Confirmada  
Esperando instrucción

: Red de comunicación Divina

Accesando  
Que usuario desea contactar?

: Skuld Diosa 1a Clase Ilimitada Tipo 2

Comprobando…………………..  
Usuario esta En Línea

Conexión establecida  
Protocolo Seguro en uso.  
Puede Proceder

**Skuld** ¿Si Yoko?  
**Sayoko** Necesito un favor Tía.  
**Skuld** Ok. Porque no llamaste?  
**Sayoko** Estoy en la escuela.  
**Skuld** No deberías prestar atención entonces?  
**Sayoko** El habla del Segundo Impacto. Ya se las dos versiones.  
**Skuld** Claro. ¿Que necesitas?  
**Sayoko** Información de 3 personas. No tengo tantos permisos de acceso así que esperaba pudieras conseguírmelos.  
**Skuld** ¿Te das cuenta que voy a tener que ir directo a Yggdrasil para conseguirlos no? Peorth No es la Admin activa ahora.  
**Sayoko** Por favor tía. Realmente lo necesito. Además, Yo se que le extrañas. Yo la extraño también. Le preguntaría yo, pero a mi ya no me habla.

Varios segundos pasan.

**Sayoko** ¿Tía? ¿Estas ahí?  
**Skuld** Esta bien. Yo voy. ¿Información de quienes?  
**Sayoko** Ayanami Rei; Sohryu Asuka Langley; Ikari Shinji  
**Skuld** ¿Los Pilotos?  
**Sayoko** Si Tía. Y lo necesito antes del almuerzo.  
**Skuld** Esta bien, Ya voy.  
**Sayoko** Dile hola a la Tía Urd por mi. Dile que la extraño.  
**Skuld** Lo haré.

Conexión terminada por Skuld  
Volver a conectar?

:No

Esperando instrucciones

: Protocolo de Transferencia de Archivo Fuente: Yggdrasil  
En espera...

Sayoko Minimizo la ventana. El profesor sigue hablando sobre el segundo impacto. Sayoko mira su reloj.

_No le desearía esto ni a un Demonio. ¿Cuanto tiempo puede seguir?_

Sayoko vio a su alrededor… Asuka, junto a la mayoría de la clase se durmió…  
Hikari parecía estar tomando notas, o haciendo tareas. Touji, Shinji y Kensuke  
están hablando en voz baja… Rei mira por la ventana.  
Sayoko finalmente se decidió. Cargo el programa de Chat del sistema y le envió un mensaje a Rei.

**Morisato** Ayanami?

Rei se sobresalto. Vio el mensaje y luego miro a Sayoko. Entonces lo respondió.

**Ayanami** ¿Que quieres?  
**Morisato** Quiero hablar.  
**Ayanami** ¿Por?  
**Morisato** Creo ya sabes porque.  
**Ayanami** Bien. ¿Donde quieres nos encontremos?  
**Morisato** En el almuerzo.  
**Ayanami** Perfecto.

Rei volvió a mirar por la ventana.

La Teniente Maya Ibuki va caminando por los pasillos de NERV... aun sin comprender que le paso, pero se cruzo con algunos trabajando allí

- Creo no puedo trabajar bien estando así...-

-Vas a acompañarnos muñeca, a ver si puedo sentirme mejor – tomándole del brazo y llevándola junto al otro hacia un pasillo apartado...

**¿Es necesario que sea asi?**

**Es tu decisión**

-Yo, Mark Greenwood, presento estos sacrificios, para que el mal en este mundo sea menor, para que pueda pagar el precio de lo que hice yo –

Todas las luces en el pasillo se apagaron

- Para que valga la pena y pueda recuperar lo que perdí entonces – tomo la caja de DVD, abriéndola y lanzándolo por el aire, Maya observa aterrorizada por que esta suficientemente cerca, - SON TUS SACRIFICIOS, MANA KIRISHIMA – ella sale del DVD y cae cerca de ellos, con sus ojos rojo brillante

_**- Yo tomo estos sacrificios para un mañana mejor –**_

Luego de lo que ella coloca cada una de sus manos sobre el pecho de cada uno de ellos y frente a sus manos comienzan a brillar cristales que flotan en el aire y ellos caen, quedando una asustada Maya Ibuki en la oscuridad observando, como se alimenta Mana con estos cristales, para desaparecer luego dentro del DVD de donde vino

-...Disculpa que hayas tenido que ver eso, ¿Te parece bien si te invito a comer algo luego que salgas del trabajo a modo de disculpas?-

- Oye... mejor explicas muchas cosas entonces, como que hace aquí alguien que no es de NERV y que fue... ugh, eso…-

- Soy Mark Greenwood –

-um… yo Maya Ibuki -

Alarmas suenan en la sala de control de NERV

- ¡MAGI ha detectado 1 patron tipo negro dentro del Geofrente! -

Peorth mira alarmada la pantalla en Yggdrasil y grita

– Hay una reacción de energía muy grande en la Tierra, no es demasiado lejos de donde se encuentra Sayoko... Podrían haber, dos Almas Perdidas en la zona – mira a una operadora – Ve a avisarle a Kami-sama

– Si, ahora mismo -

Sayoko estaba sentada, esperando que sea la hora del Almuerzo, 5 minutos antes que suene la campana, un parpadeo en la ventana pequeña le avisa que tiene una respuesta de Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil estableciendo conexión para descarga  
Protocolo Beta Alpha Odin establecido  
Barreras de Seguridad listas  
conexión de descarga establecida con Urd Diosa 2ª Clase Limitada

_¿Tia Urd? _Piensa Sayoko.

Mensaje  
De: Urd Diosa 2ª Clase Limitada – Yggdrasil Admin  
A: Sayoko Diosa 2ª Clase Limitada  
Perdóname que no estuve contigo todo este tiempo. Voy a intentar a mejorar comenzando hoy. Aquí están los archivos que pediste. Sobre Ayanami, sugiero cuidado basándome en el archivo. Nos hablamos pronto.

P.D: Avísanos de cualquier cosa irregular o que te llame la atención por allí, nos han avisado que han ocurrido por allí, cosas que pensamos no iban a pasar nunca más.

Descarga Completa

Sayoko guardo todo al diskette y cerro la conexión con Yggdrasil, una vez hecho esto abrió los archivos, rápidamente leyó los archivos de Asuka y Shinji.  
Después de leerlos, sintió que podía entenderlos un poco mejor.

_Todos nosotros tenemos algo en común. Salvo que yo tuve a la tía Skuld para mí. Ellos no tuvieron a nadie._

Entonces abrió el archivo de Ayanami.

Cuando sonó la campana para la hora de almuerzo, Sayoko no la llego a oír. Aun estaba en shock por lo que leyó. Ni se dio cuenta cuando Rei camino al lado suyo.

-Morisato-

Sayoko casi salto tomando el disco y cerrando la laptop.

-WAAA!! Ohhh Ayanami.-

-¿Estas lista para comer?-

- Si…. Lista- respondió Sayoko, aunque en su mente, no estaba lista para nada

* * *

vayanse preparando porque el siguiente capitulo se esta preparando.... y lo que pasara ahi creo sera muy inesperado

ja'ne!


End file.
